was it just a dream?
by Dark Night's Spirits
Summary: Ginga had his heart broken, because his most passionate bey Pegasus had left him. One night Ginga dreamed a strange dream. What Happen When he found that his dream wasn't just a dream? Watch Ginga and Pegasus. The most unusual story I've ever done..ENJOY


**This is a very unusual tipe story that I've ever written. So, Enjoy friends!**

* * *

was it just a dream?

_start~_

Bright full moon was smiling in the sky. The stars was doing the same. Just like the hole night world was giggling in a great happiness; but besides all only a person was so upset, so sad...

"Ginga?" - Madoka cried out from the empty road, breaking away the peaceful silence.

"Yeah!" - The pegasus owner answered, sit up from his position. "Whats up?"

"It was too late Ginga, you must go home and if you didn't then you'll catch the cold. Come on it was very cold outsight." She explained

"Yeah, you go I'm coming after." Ginga said.

"No! No more after. It was very cold outsight so you're coming with me naaww!" Madoka exclaimed as she grabbed the boy's hand and started to drag him insight.

"Ahhh! hey, please gripped it softly, you're hurting me" The redhead explained.

The two moved towards the bey-pit.

**In the Bey-pit**~

"Huh!-The redhead sighed as he looked at the sky, was looking at his empty palm,..'_pegasus'..._a deep sob rose on his throat. His eyes were closed, one droop of tear rolled down his cheek.

Sighed again he claimbed on the bed, laid on, sifted his body looking at the ceiling. His arms were

crossed behind his head.

"Pegasus, where are you?" He murmured into his mind.

"I know, you cant because I've used all of your energy into battle bladers. But what should I do, I had to rip Ryuga from his dark side." He mumbled

After some minutes of apologizing. Ginga's eyes were closed and his mental stress dragged him into a deep dark sleep.

**In the middle of the night~**

Ginga was groaning into his sleep. He couldn't sleep firmly. However his mind was saying him that he wasn't alone in this room.

A sound was continuously hitting his mind, eco on this room. Now, It turned into a voice that calling a name very softly...GINGA.

Ginga's eyes were shoot open. He quickly stood up from his position, his eyes were scanning the room. He was surprised and little bit scared too.

"Who's there?" He asked softly.

"I, Why're you calling me anyways?" A soft female voice said behind from him.

Ginga gasped and frowned, was about to scream but he couldn't because a pale soft hand was placed on his shoulder. He could see in the moon light, how pale the hand is. He looked behind and saw a female figure stirring at him with her ocean blue eyes. Her pale white blue hair was flowing in the night breeze. She wares a pale loose fitting sort gown. She also has a pair of big pale wings white pale blue shades on it and all that makes her looking like an angel.

"W-W-hhoo Aa-are you?" Ginga started confusingly with a childish look on his face which seems to make the beauty laugh.

"Ahhhaha!" She laughed softly, "Why're you scared? I'm not going to harm you, calm down boy"

"Then please tell me who are you? Why did you get here?" He asked.

"I'm your partner, your pegasus!" She explained.

"My partner?" He exclaimed. _'Pegasus' _Ginga's mind was hurt again, his eyes became teary but he egnored all and straightly asked to that beauty "How could I believe that you're pegasus?"

The white beauty sifted her position, flipped her white blue hair from her side that her back could face Ginga.

"See Ginga, can you remember this mark?" She said and showed him a mark or scar that was smilier to the pegasus mark of Ginga's bey. Ginga's eyes were widen in surprised, his throat was choked in dryness...'Pegasus'?

"See then, now I think you'll belive me right?" She said with a smile.

"P-e-g-a-s-u-ssss!" Ginga's throat was broken into thousand number of sob. He wrapped his arms around that beauty and sobbed into her chest. His hand were gripping her dress.

"There, there my child. Why're you crying? I know you're worried, but I'm always with you. Don't I?" She said stroking his flame hair that makes the pegasus owner calm down.

"I-if y-you know t-that I'm w-worried so why did you leave me alone?" Ginga sobbed.

"You've tell the reason. I've to become strong. You've used a less power of mine. So, that is the reason I couldn't come back now" She explained.

"Ooow! Yeah!" Ginga said removing his face from her chest and looked back blushing.

"H-heyy, you're so cute when you blushed." Pegasus teased and ruffled his red hair.

"Ginga, tell me one thing why're you crying anyways." She asked

"I'm crying because I actually cared for you." Ginga answered removing the one last tear from the corner of his eyes.

"How much?" Pegasus asked as she came closer to his face, brushed her nose with his. Her warm steamy breath was touching Ginga's lips. He could feel her sent and that made him blush more harder. "Heyy, what a-are you doing?" He asked shyly and made her laughed once again.

"Ohh Ginga! You're really cute" She giggled and made him laughed too.

"But, one thing Ginga, you said that you're crying because you're worried and hurt right. But why did you? Don't you know that I'm always there for you even I'm always with you like a shadow, Ginga did you know what that sounds?" She asked looking throught the night sky.

"No." Ginga answered.

"It means that your blader spirit, your energy has gone. Didn't Ryusei say you that a true blader is he, who never cry even it was a very difficult to suffer. So, it sounds like you've lost your strength, you're not actually a TRUE BLADER." Pegasus explained

"No! It is not true. I'm a strong blader. But, what should a blader do when his loving, his most passionate bey was gone. Could he suffer? Tell me Pegasus!" Ginga stormed

"Yes, you're quite right but you're not a weak blader Ginga so you shouldn't cry or sob. Should you?" She said softly.

"Yeah! You're right. I'm not a weak blader, a true bladder and a true bladder never breathed a word for his lose and I'll do the same. No matter what If it is a very difficult to suffer I'll never lose. I promised you Pegasus trust me." Ginga said

"I trust you Ginga I know you can do this. Now I'm feeling that my master is back and I promised you I'll come back soon in your very known place" She said him grabbing his hand.

The to looked into the sky now becoming fed because after some moments later the sun will appear in the sky.

"Okay Ginga! I'm glad you realized your fault so then I've to go now. It is dawn outside." Pegasus said.

"Huh! Now? Can't we spend a little more time?" Ginga said shyly

"No I've to. So then" She stood up "Bye!" She said stretching her arms towards Ginga.

"I'll miss you and eagerly waiting for you" Ginga said hugging her. "Bye!"

They broke apart and Pegasus stretched her wings and flew over the wild dawn sky as the dawn sun light bathing the metal city. The dawn breeze was blowing, playing with Ginga's red locks leaving with a refreshed mind.

"I'll wait for you" He sighed.

"Ohhhhwww!" Ginga sat up on his bed with a sweaty body. He rubbed the back of his head and looked through the dawn sky.

"So, it was just a dream and I thought" He mumbled into his mind.

He climbed from his bed, walked to the window, opened it enjoying the cool breeze of dawn but suddenly he felt that he'd gripped something into his palm. He opened it to see what was it but when he opened it he just stopped.

He saw a pale blue pendent which had the mark of his bey's face bolt 'Pegasus'.

"Pegasus?" He thought, "Was it just a dream or P-Pegasus had really-" He couldn't thought anymore but, he was happy because He'd found a new beginning, had found his lost energy, a new road that led him to the destination of TRUE BLADER.

* * *

**So, tell me what do you think? Review me.**

**And If you've some probs or questions on my story 'i love You or NOT!' Then pls read the review, which I've posted. Thank you.**

**Love moon;)**


End file.
